pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FerbIsMyLuver!
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Paige Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:22, November 14, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. good day! Love your picture. Good thing there's enough Ferb to go around, eh? :) Anna Latimer (talk) 15:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Some Questions 1. Are you a boy or a girl? 2. I have two upcoming stories called "Candace's Lie" and Total Wikia Island. For both stories, I need 6 wikia boy contributors and 6 wikia girl contributors. I have 6 boys, but only 3 girls. I need 3 more girls. Would you like to join? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry! But Total Wikia Island is completely filled up. Thanks for joining, though. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Look where you placed! ;) http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NotAGothChick101/Contest_Results [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']][[User talk:NotAGothChick101| Put your love glasses on...]] 20:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You are awesome for 2 huge reasons: you love Phinbella and you play the French Horn (I do, too)! PS--this is Tiberius64 --"Tiberius64" 03:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Art! Hey, pal. Remember how I said I really likedd "Phineas's Journal"? Well, I liked it so much, I secretly drew a piece of art for it: My favorite scene, comic-style. You like? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' 21:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Contest Entry I couldnt figure out how to post it on your blog so here is my entry for your contest: I can reupload it bigger if you want me to. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 00:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 03:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) My requests :) I finally thought of what I want for my requests! XD Could you do Ratchet Bennett and Julian Mendez por favor? Thanks! Sorry it took so long.